five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Suits
The Suits are the antagonists of Five Nights At Treasure Island. They resemble Disney characters and must be repelled by shutting off a cam or by hiding under the table. Photo-Negative Mickey Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of the game. He is a Mickey suit, but colored in photo-negative. He wanders in straight pattern from Character Prep 1, through Staff Area, till Meat Freezer. From Meat Freezer he can enter Office, throughout the right door, or go to Lounge, and then go to the left door of the Office. Once in the office, shutting off the cam should lure him away. Dark Oswald Dark Oswald is an unfinished Suit, thus he lacks arms and has a messed up texture. He is almost completely black, making him hard to spot on the cameras. He goes in the same pattern as Photo-Negative Mickey, but he starts from Storage Room. He can only access office through the left door. Disembodied Disembodied is the head of a Donald Duck suit. His eyes are black and he lacks his sailor hat. He starts in Character Prep 1, and first will stare into the camera when he will be ready to attack. He will then appear on the player's desk in the Office, making glitched loud quack sounds. Player must shutoff a cam to make him leave. Otherwise he will speed up other suits. The Face The Face is a Mickey suit, but unlike Photo-Negative Mickey, he retains his normal colors. His legs are missing, his jaw hangs open as if broken. His eyes are human eyes, and are smaller than his sockets. He will appear on Roof if not watched. After that he will appear on the player's desk, and player will need to shutoff the cam to make him leave. He makes banging sounds when moving. If the player will shutoff the cam or power, before he will enter his cicle will restart. He also appears in Pirate Caverns chasing the player. Acephalous Acephalous is a Goofy suit, that lacks a head. His head can be found in the Meat Freezer. Acephalous will start from Janitor's Closet and will go through Bathroom and Meat Freezer till he reaches Office. In the office player must hide to make him go away, otherwise he will kill you. His head can only teleport with help of Purity, and will block the player from hiding. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse is grayscale Mickey costume that is the direct reference to creepypasta suicidemouse.avi. He will start from Broadcasting Room and will go through Character Prep 1, Staff Area, Meat Freezer and Office. He goes in straight pattern. He will also change posters in Character Prep 1 to his face. Shutting off the camera makes him go away. Photo-Negative Minnie She's the photo-negative version of the Minnie. She has small, empty eyes and a big row of teeth. She appears in Character Prep 1 and will go in pattern similar to the Photo-Negative Mickey. Once in the office, you must shutoff the camera, otherwise she'll crash the game. Pluto He is a gloomy looking version of Pluto. Pluto is one of the easter eggs, and will appear rarely on the left door of the office making bark, like sounds. Shutting of the cam will make him go way. He also blocks any suits that comes from the left door from the player's sight. Daisy Daisy appears in the game only as the head of character Daisy. She starts in Character Prep 2 and will sometimes teleport to the Office from Night 4 onward. While in the office, she will be on the desk similar to Disembodied and will stop the player from shutting of the power, while making glitching noises. She can be automatically summoned by Purity. Willy Willy is a Mickey mouse suit from the cartoon Steamboat Willie. He will appear in the Lounge if player looks at the cameras too much. Later he will go to Office through the left door, and you must shut a cam off. Shutting off the cam or power before he enters will reset his cicle like The Face. Oswald Oswald is normal,colored version of Oswald. He starts in Storage Room behind the boxes, and will be active from Night 4. After he will peek out the boxes he will move to Staff Area, and while in Meat Freezer he'll run to the Office. Player must then very quickly hide under the desk, or he will run into the Office, killing the player. Hourglass A scrapped suit. He appears to be a big green crawling figure, standing on four legs. He also has a Mickey-like face. It was known that he will be able to teleport around. He was scrapped due to RAM-related issues. Corruptus Corruptus appears to be a distorted mashup of all Mickey suits. He also have blood on one of his sides, and he floats. He will appear on Night 6 if good ending is discovered. It is only known that when he will be at the door he will speak in normal voice, and then player must shut off the cam or power, and when he will be near the desk he will speak in distorted voice, and then player must hide. It will be very helpful when the power will be out, since on Night 6 you won't be able to use your flashlight. True Mickey True Mickey is a suit which can be seen in the True Ending, his appearance also is nearly based of Photo-Negative Mickey, but with big eye sockets with small eyes, similar to The Face. He'll appear on Night 6 if true ending is discovered. He is start in Staff Area, then move in Meat Freezer. In 3 AM power will be out and you will be fighting against True Mickey. If he in Office, you need use flashlight to scare him away to contiune the battle. After 6 AM you're die...but Photo-Negative Mickey will save you. Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Character types